


Lucky

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A hidden lucky emblem’s driving Sora up the wall.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is totally Sora and not me I don’t know what you’re talking about I found them all myself no trouble I never had to look them up hah hah hah *sobs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He could be wrong, because so much has happened to him that sometimes he has trouble remembering the exact details, but he’s pretty sure he’s never been more annoyed in his entire life. He makes a valiant effort to hide that as he plops down onto the living room couch—an emotional outburst will just have Riku teasing him. Sora’s perfectly aware he’s acting like a child. But he’s at his wit’s end, and Riku would be frustrated too if he’d spent half an hour walking back and forth in the same tiny room, pointing the gummiphone at every surface even remotely flat. 

He’s so mad that he keeps clicking on the wrong thing. Riku would probably find the secret reports more interesting than Sora’s album, but Sora quickly clicks out of that section anyway. He’s vaguely aware of the front door opening in the background, Kairi’s delicate footsteps trailing down the hallway. She pauses in the living room, smiling when she sees that Sora’s home for once—he’s been on a crazed rush through all the worlds lately. Sora tries to smile back. She greets, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Sora needs help with something,” Riku fills in, which has Sora shooting him a quick death glare that, naturally, slides right off Riku’s ever-cool exterior. When Sora looks back at Kairi, he forces his grin twice as wide to cover his distress.

“Nah, it’s fine; I just wanted to show Riku some pictures.” Then he realizes that might invite Kairi along, and the last thing he needs is for her to know how incompetent he is. It’s bad enough he has to admit defeat to Riku—he won’t suffer that humiliation with _both_ his roommates. “Uh, I thought he’d like them—just some stuff from Olympus; I already showed you that world the other day, remember?”

Kairi lifts an eyebrow. She can obviously tell that he’s acting funny—even with all their time apart, she knows him better than anyone, with the sole exception of Riku. But she thankfully doesn’t question him, instead shrugging and wandering off into the depths of their house, calling behind her, “Okay, have fun.”

“We will, thanks!”

Only when he hears her bedroom door pull shut upstairs does he continue his scrolling. Finding the right set, he shoves the gummiphone into Riku’s hands. “See, right there!”

Riku stares at the mundane, poorly lit snapshot of a particularly closed in room. Then he cycles backwards onto a picture of Goofy making a funny face. With an embarrassed blush, Sora quickly scrolls back—he doesn’t _actually_ want Riku going through his incredibly amateur album, full of stupid things like selfies with jellyfish and tiny Hercules toys found in odd places. He tries to explain as he scrolls through the set of pictures that covers every millimeter of his purported problem-area, “Right here—I was just walking along, minding my own business, looking out for chests and stuff, and then Donald calls my name and says there’s a lucky emblem! But he won’t tell me _where_! I looked everywhere so many times—the ceiling, the floor, even one of the local’s clothes! I tried the stair trick, or that awful thing where three spheres just sorta line up, but there weren’t any round things! I even started looking at the stains on the walls that kinda looked like the king if I squinted!”

Riku slowly flicks through the series of pictures while Sora rants. He thankfully doesn’t comment on the bad angles, too close up shots, and the ones where Donald and Goofy just _wouldn’t_ get out of the way. Sora finds himself grumbling a dark fear he hates to entertain, but: “I’m starting to think Donald made it up just to mess with me. What if he’ll, like, say it any time there’s one in the _whole area_? Like, even if it’s a wall or two away?”

Riku scrolls back a picture and places his index finger on the screen, calmly reciting, “There it is.”

Sora practically reels forward. He bends around the gummiphone, reaching out to clutch it with both hands. Sure enough, there’s a small stamp on a not-even-that-flat surface, clearly indented with the telltale precision of a lucky emblem. One he’s found it, it’s so _obvious_.

Through a blossoming smirk, Riku tells him, “You’re over-thinking it, Sora. His majesty’s not going to be a disfigured wall stain or a speck in the shadows of the ceiling. It’s going to be clear cut—you just have to look from the right angle.”

A deep sense of mingled shock and shame sets into Sora. He can’t believe he missed that. It doesn’t matter that Riku’s the one who spent all the time with His Majesty; Sora still knows what that familiar face looks like. Riku makes it so much worse by chuckling.

Sora climbs off the couch. He can feel how hot his cheeks are and wants to splutter at Riku to shut up, but he can’t do that. Riku was infinitely more helpful than either Goofy or Donald, even if Donald was the one to initially point out the spot, and Sora would’ve run right past it otherwise. He makes himself admit, “Thanks, Riku.” 

Riku nods indulgently.

Sora makes his retreat, furiously telling himself he’ll find the next one all by himself—with absolutely no help whatsoever.


End file.
